I Love You, Really!
by anodecano
Summary: Sebenarnya usaha Chanyeol sudah cukup, kok. Baekhyun masih kurang yakin saja. Tapi bagaimana ketika rasa takut kehilangan menghampiri si pemuda Byun? [ Chanbaek / Baekyeol Fanfiction! ] {FF Comeback}


**Author: Anodecano**

Cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Rate: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Anodecano here! Owner yang sama dengan PanDragonease26. Aku mengubah penname, jadi.. yah jangan anggap aku orang lain ok? Aku comeback setelah sekian lama tidak memposting. Dan ini adalah FF ChanBaek pertamaku. Bagi yang pernah membacanya, jangan heran karna FF ini juga kupinjamkan untuk temanku, digunakan untuk kepentingan event di RPW dengan cast berbeda. Tapi ini pure punyaku kok, dibuat di hari sama dengan tanggal publish, 04-April-2015. Untuk Taoris shipper, tenang, aku belum beralih dari mereka kok, samasekali. Aku sedang menyiapkan FF Taorisnya matang-matang, maklum, aku tidak ingin menyesal karena terburu-buru seperti FF sebelumnya. Terima kasih bagi yang masih mengingat Author yang lalai ini ;) Enjoy!

[Author POV]

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya ia melihat sekotak susu stroberi diatas meja kelasnya.

'Sampai kapan sih dia akan terus mengejarku seperti ini?!' kesal batin Baekhyun.

Dia mengambil susu itu dan membawanya ke loker miliknya yang sudah penuh dengan susu stroberi lainnya.

Yah, semua susu itu pemberian dari Park Chanyeol, orang yang sedang mati-matian mengejar cinta milik si pemuda mungil Byun itu.

Baekhyun memang menyukai susu stroberi, dia hanya tidak mau mengambilnya karna itu dari namja yang dia sebut namja gigi lebar tersebut. Kenapa? Karena Baekhyun jengah dengan pemuda yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun tersebut.

'Dia benar-benar sulit dihentikan.' Dengus Baekhyun dalam hati sambil berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya karna bel telah berbunyi.

[Author POV End]

[Chanyeol POV]

Ah lelahnya. Pelajaran matematika memang tidak cocok dengan anak sepertiku. Yah sebenarnya karena aku malas sih, hehe.

Apa kabarnya si mungil cantik itu ya? Sudah jam pulang sekolah.. Ah, aku harus memintanya pulang bersamaku lagi!

[Chanyeol POV End]

[Author POV]

Dengan senyumnya namja tinggi tersebut melangkah menuju kelas orang yang disukainya tersebut.. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya yang dicintai. Karena jika dihitung, ini sudah lewat 2 bulan dia terus berusaha mendapatkan cinta pemuda Byun tersebut.

Tepat ketika dia sampai didepan pintu, Baekhyun sedang bergerak keluar juga dari arah pintu sehingga mereka berpapasan.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar (yang sebenarnya sangat tampan tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.) dan disambut dengan wajah Baekhyun yang langsung terlipat melihatnya.

"Mau apalagi kau, Gigi Lebar?" Sambar Baekhyun gusar sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan apapun.

"Pulang denganku yuk, Baek? Namja mungil secantik dirimu bahaya lho kalo pulang sendiri~ "

Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya sambil berkata,

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula rumah kita berlawanan arah." Ucap Baekhyun dingin sambil berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar. Dia masih waras, tentu saja. Dia hanya terlampau senang dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karna melihat pujaan hatinya, kok.

"Tidak apa, Baek! Calon kekasihmu ini tetap akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat kok~"

Pipi Baekhyun sedikit memanas mendengar Chanyeol menyebut dirinya sebagai calon kekasihnya, tetapi dengan cepat ia menetralkan kembali warna wajahnya.

"Cukup, Chanyeol! Aku lelah setiap hari kau ganggu terus. Tidak bisakah kau cari namja atau yeoja lain untuk disukai?!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nadanya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol mematung didepan kelasnya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, Baek.'

[Author POV End]

[Baekhyun End]

Aku menoleh ke belakang setelah merasa meninggalkannya cukup jauh dibelakang. Huft. Syukurlah, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mengikutiku.

Semuanya pasti heran melihat tingkahku yang selalu menolak perhatian Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa… Aku hanya takut menerima cintanya. Sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah mulai menyadari perasaanku yang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, hanya saja..

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Segalanya terasa berat. Aku berkali-kali menahan diriku untuk mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya, aku hanya takut. Takut ia akan menyakitiku nanti, takut dia meninggalkanku ketika telah menemukan yang lebih baik.

Apa aku terlihat seperti meragukannnya? Memang iya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini…

"Mau kemana, Adik manis?"

Eh? Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang namja yang sudah cukup berumur tengah memperhatikanku.

Oh tidak. Ahjussi mesum! Aku segera berbalik arah dan berusaha lari..

Bruk!

Ah bahuku sakit sekali! Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang…

Sial, Aku dikepung dua ahjussi mesum! Harusnya aku terima saja keinginan Chanyeol mengantarku pulang tadi jika tahu akan seperti ini.

"T-tolong biarkan aku pergi, paman… Aku masih ingin sekolah, masih ingin menjadi penyanyi, masih ingin melihat wajah Eomma.."

Aku hampir menangis ketika mengatakannya sambil berjalan mundur dari kedua ahjussi tersebut. Mereka hanya tersenyum jahat sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Tuhan tolong aku. Aku bersumpah aku begitu ketakutan sekarang sampai seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Kedua Ahjussi ini terus saja berjalan mendekat sambil menatapku mesum.. Eomma, Appa, maafkan aku belum bisa membanggakan kalian, maaf terlalu sibuk menggunakan eyeliner, maaf untuk semuanya, aku….

"YA!"

Eh?

[Baekhyun POV End]

[Chanyeol POV]

{A bit flashback part}

Maaf Byun mungil, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian begitu saja.

Yap, aku memang sedang mengikuti Byun mungilku. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya!

Aku mengendap-ngendap dan mengambil jarak yang cukup dibelakang. Ah, dia cantik sekali. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sampai wajahnya masih saja murung begitu..

"Huweee!" Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil menangis karena eskrimnya jatuh dijalan.

Ah, kasihan sekali. Aku menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun masih ada dalam jarak pandang. Dengan cepat aku menggenggam anak kecil tersebut dan mengajaknya membeli eskrim lagi.

"Sudah ya adik kecil, jangan menangis lagi. Hyung pergi dulu." Aku mengusak rambutnya pelan sambil tersenyum karena melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk eskrimnya, Hyung!" Aku menoleh sekilas kearahnya sambil tersenyum dan segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Hft, nyaris saja aku kehilangan jejaknya…. EH?! Apa-apaan dua Ahjussi itu?

Sial… aku segera berlari menghampirinya, Baekhyun tidak boleh terluka!

[Chanyeol POV End]

[Author POV]

Dengan berani Chanyeol segera menendang tubuh salah satu Ahjussi tersebut sampi terjatuh dijalanan.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku!"

Dengan membabi buta Chanyeol menghajar dua Ahjussi tersebut tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan kekar tubuh antara dia dan kedua Ahjussi tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang ngeri Chanyeol yang terus menghajar kedua Ahjussi itu yang tak lama berlari sambil memohon ampun.

Setelah kedua Ahjussi itu kabur, dengan segera Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk dipinggir jalan dengan keadaan masih shock.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat sekilas seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun, memeriksa apakah ada luka.

Baekhyun masih diam. Dia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baek aku mohon jawab aku, apa kau terluka? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena keterkejutannya dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Baekhyun.

"Huwaaa! Chanyeol hiks.. Aku takut sekali.. hiks.. Eomma!" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tangan besar miliknya. Byun mungilnya baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini. Kita pulang sekarang? Apa kau kuat berjalan? Perlu aku gendong?"

Baekhyun tetap diam sambil terus menangis pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi kemudian dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Bridal style.

Baekhyun yang terkejut reflek memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia malu sekali diperlakukan manis seperti itu.

"Ch-chanyeol… Turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri…" Suara kecil Baekhyun terdengar bertanya dengan gugup.

"Tidak, aku akan menggendongmu sampai selamat didepan pintu rumahmu. Diam saja, aku tidak akan menculikmu, Byun sayang. Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang.." Sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil.

Wajah Baekhyun makin memerah seperti tomat ketika mendengar Chanyeol member imbuhan sayang setelah namanya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

'Dia memang tampan sekali… Bagaimana jika suatu hari ia akan berhenti memperhatikanku seperti ini?'

Baekhyun merasakan sakit dihatinya ketika pikiran tersebut terlintas dibenaknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Dia tidak yakin hari-harinya akan sebaik ini tanpa Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Baek? Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"T-tidak.. hanya saja… Ch-chanyeol…"

"Hm? Kita sudah sampai Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan didepan pintu rumahnya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil terus menunduk. Ia terus terdiam. Bayangan-bayangan Chanyeol meninggalkannya terus berputar dipikirannya.

Chanyel yang keheranan meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Kalau iya kita bisa-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena Baekhyun menerjang tubuhnya dengan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Chanyeol. Apakah sudah terlambat jika sekarang aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu juga?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan langsung berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol. Sekarang giliran wajah Chanyeol yang memanas. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akhirnya akan membalas perasaannya.

Tak lama mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk pinggang Byun mungilnya erat.

"Tentu saja belum, sayang. I love you, Park Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol tulus sambil mencium rambut Baekhyun lembut. Yah, bau stroberi dari tubuh Baekhyun inilah yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya kedepan.

"Aish, kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengganti margaku, Tuan Park!" sela Baekhyun sambil tertawa geli dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau belum membalas pernyataan cintaku, Nyonya Park." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"I Love you too, Mr. Park." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah yang berujung Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya gemas. Mereka tertawa geli bersama sambil terus berpelukan erat didepan pintu.

Yah, inilah akhir cerita perjuangan cinta Chanyeol dan awal bagi perjalanan cinta mereka berdua.

-END-

Yah, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca sampai habis :) Ini langkah awal comeback ku ke FFN, karena akan ada libur satu minggu dari sekolahku dan aku pikir mungkin bisa aku manfaatkan untuk kembali mencurahkan ide yang memenuhi otakku selama ini, disini. See you soon with My and maybe Your OTP, Thank you!


End file.
